


P.S. You Rock My World

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any/any, The Name of the Rose





	P.S. You Rock My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Laughter and music are joy to a soul. They bring smiles to sad faces, and warm love to sweet hearts. The sound of music is best on chilly rainy days, when it hums softly as two lovers cuddle in bed. Music is best to soothe a fearful soul during a storm, and best of all, the sound of music is perfect for nights in front of a cozy fire, when two sweethearts share a little kiss. 

Alex is blissful, snuggled up in bed with Michael by his side as his soul mate strums the guitar, fingers brushing over the stings to play a beautiful song. Every loud noise in Michael’s head is silent, all worry forgotten, everlasting love in his heart as he smiles at Alex. 

A rumble of laughter builds up from his tummy as pure joy vibrates through him; there is nothing better in the world then the sight of Michael so at peace. The boy is so beautiful when he smiles, his bright grin shimmers with delight, like a bird soaring through the sky. 

All is blessed with their lives. Reaching a hand out, gently cupping Michael’s beautiful face, Alex leans in to kiss the man he loves with all his heart. 

Setting his guitar aside, Michael wiggles underneath the blankets and loving arms encircle him, pulling him closer. “Hey, beautiful,” Alex coos sweetly and kisses Michael’s forehead, snuggling him like a cuddly teddy bear. 

Michael grins, lovingly cups Alex’s cheeks and pulls him close to kiss his soft, pink lips. Cuddling is how the boys spend the rest of the night, and every few moments, for no reason other than he is blissfully happy and so in love with Alex, Michael smiles brightly. It is the little things about Michael that Alex cherishes with all of his heart. How one soft smile that Michael throws his way lights up his sweet endearing face, and makes Alex’s heart flutter like butterfly wings. 

How Michael presses a tender kiss against his cheek with the softest touch of his sweet lips. The way Michael kisses him with all of his heart and soul, pure tenderness and devotion shimmering in every caress of kindhearted lips. How Michael will bundle him up in the bed-sheets and cuddle with him, spooning him, and Alex will find sweet dreams peacefully that night as he lays warm and cozy in Michael’s embrace. 

Sometimes Alex can hardly breathe for the emotion of love and lust swirling in his heart, his whole chest hitches as his heart beats to the song of true love. With every sweet kiss, he can feel how profoundly Michael cares for him. He could feel a flush on his cheeks, the rosy red warming his pale skin, and when Michael gazes into his beautiful eyes, all he sees is love and tenderness.

Tonight, calmness is in the air. Peaceful and relaxing...the sort of night ideal for sitting huddled up warm and cozy under a soft blaneks outside under the stars. They’re sitting close, chairs touching, fingers laced together, hearts beating as one. The day is at an end and dusk is dancing on the brilliant skyline; a few fireflies flutter in the field across the yard, twinkling like little diamonds.

With no city lights to block out the stars, the sky is astonishing above them, canvassed in gleaming stars that are crawling out to welcome the night. Alex watches Michael out of the corner of his eye, taking in the soft smile on Michael’s lips, his handsome face free of fear or worry.

His eyes seem brighter, more alive than the previous couple of months, his smile happier, and when Michael reaches over and wraps an arm around his shoulder and draws him in closer, nuzzling his cheek and smiling into his skin, everything is perfect, and Alex is eternally grateful for another day in paradise.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/365536.html?thread=63709408#t63709408)


End file.
